Malam Minggu
by Tinkxx
Summary: [Meanie] [Mingyu x Wonwoo] Malam Minggu yang diharapkan Wonwoo akan berjalan romantis malah berakhir dengan Mingyu yang merengek meminta Wonwoo untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan/"Hyung, tolong."—"Tapi aku mau sekarang."/OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy [Seventeen]


Title: Malam Minggu

(Tinkxx)

– Mingyu x Wonwoo –

an: meanie! maaf kalau nggak jelas, baca aja deh,

– **Malam Minggu –**

–

"Ayo, hyung!"

Pemuda yang diajak cuma mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia sedikit menelengkan kepalanya membuat yang mengajak gemas melihat kelakuannya. Dengan tersenyum ia mendekati pemuda itu, menangkup kedua pipinya, mendekatkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap lekat mata pemuda yang lebih pendek.

Senyumnya masih terpatri disana, berbeda dengan lawannya yang terkesan bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan. "Ada apa, Mingyu?"

Mingyu masih tersenyum. Ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, tangan yang semula ada di pipi berpindah untuk melepas kacamata pemuda didepannya. Pemuda pemilik kacamata merengut kesal karena kacamatanya dilepas. Ia mencoba meraih kembali kacamata yang dipegang Mingyu. "Ya! Kenapa kau melepasnya?"

"Kenapa kau memakainya lagi?"

"Karena mataku minus!" Ketahuilah ia bernama Wonwoo, seorang pemuda kutu buku yang datar sekali, tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar. Sedang pemuda lainnya adalah Mingyu, tipe pemuda yang populer di kalangan para gadis karena ketampanannya.

Tapi daripada para gadis itu ia lebih memilih seorang kakak kelas kutu buku yang saat ini sedang berusaha merebut kembali kacamatanya. "Kembalikan, Mingyu!"

"Cium dulu baru akan kukembalikan."

Wonwoo menghentikan usahanya. Wajahnya yang tertekuk semakin tertekuk karena kata-kata Mingyu. "Kau gila!"

"Loh bukannya dari awal aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku sudah gila karenamu?" ucap Mingyu dengan kerlingan nakal yang malah membuat Wonwoo bergidik ngeri. "Kau menjijikkan,"

"Walaupun aku menjijikkan kau masih mau kan jika kucium, hyung?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak percaya. Tangannya yang sedang memegang buku melayang ke atas kepala Mingyu dengan cukup keras. Mingyu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau pergi. Aku tidur saja. Malam minggunya selesai."

Dengan napas memburu karena kesal, Wonwoo berjalan cepat kembali ke dalam rumahnya yang kosong-orangtua dan kakaknya sedang pergi. Melupakan kacamatanya yang masih digenggam kekasih gilanya. Ia sudah kesal, ia hanya butuh tidur saja, ia tidak butuh yang lain termasuk orang gila yang sekarang sudah teriak-teriak mengejarnya. Malam minggu yang ia pikir akan berjalan baik dan romantis seperti yang ia pikirkan selama ini nyatanya tidak akan terjadi.

"Hyung! Maafkan aku!" Mingyu panik. Sudah tahu akan begini tetap saja ia menggoda Wonwoo. Ia berlari masuk pekarangan rumah Wonwoo yang besar, sambil masih menggenggam kacamata Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membanting pintu utama rumahnya. Napasnya memburu menahan amarah yang sudah diubun-ubun. Ia tahu jika Mingyu masih mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, Wonwoo duduk di depan meja rias yang ada disana, mengusap matanya yang perih dan sedikit meringis kesakitan karena ia sempat tersandung tangga sewaktu naik keatas. Tidak lama pintu kamarnya terbuka lagi menampilkan pemuda dengan perawakan tinggi berkulit tan dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Hyung, kau marah?"

Hening.

"Hyung, jangan marah. Baiklah aku minta maaf." Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya, melirik Wonwoo, harap-harap jika saja pemuda itu mau meamaafkannya. Namun yang ia lihat bukanlah yang ia harapkan—bukan Wonwoo dengan tatapan galak biasanya, tapi..

Wonwoo melepas mantelnya, melepas sweaternya menyisakan tshirt putih kebesaran yang sedikit melorot dari bahunya, memperlihatkan leher dan bahunya yang putih. Mengabaikan Mingyu yang sudah bergerak gelisah, meneguk ludahnya kasar. Niatnya kan mau mengajak kekasihnya jalan karena sekarang malam minggu, tapi kenapa ia malah melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya resah begini?

"H-hyung?" gagapnya bingung. Ia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang sudah siap melepaskan celana jeansnya.

Wonwoo menoleh, pandangannya polos dan menurut Mingyu itu cukup menggoda. Ah, sudahlah ia tidak peduli lagi.

Dengan napas memburu Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo, memojokkannya di meja rias, memaksa Wonwoo duduk diatasnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tenang.

"Kau menggodaku?" bisik Mingyu tepat disamping telinga Wonwoo, menggigit cupingnya pelan membuat Wonwoo berjengit sedikit, menggigit bibirnya menahan suara yang akan keluar yang menurutnya sangat memalukan.

"Hentikan, Mingyu. Aku mau tidur." tolak Wonwoo mencoba mendorong badan Mingyu yang entah kenapa semakin hari menurutnya semakin besar.

Mingyu menatap tajam Wonwoo, mengecup bibirnya sekilas kemudian melumatnya. Wonwoo balas melakukannya sambil menangkup pipi Mingyu. Wonwoo melepas ciuman itu, mengusap pipi Mingyu. "Mana kacamataku?" lirihnya.

"Hyung.."

"Kembalikan dulu kacamataku."

Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya. Kemudian menghela napas pelan. Ia menjauhkan badannya, merogoh saku mantelnya, mengambil kacamata Wonwoo dan memberikannya pada pemiliknya. Wonwoo tersenyum senang. "Boleh kulanjutkan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Melanjutkan apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu,"

"Aku memang tidak tahu, Kim."

"Hyung, tolong."

Wonwoo terbahak. Moodnya berubah drastis ketika kacamatanya kembali dengan aman di tangannya. "Ini masih terlalu sore. Aku tidak mau."

Kini berganti Mingyu yang merengut karena keinginannya tidak terkabul. Itu tadi sudah bagus dan Wonwoo menolaknya begitu saja. Ia berdecak kesal, kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada didalam kamar sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Wonwoo yang merasa kasihan terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang terkadang memang terlihat kalau masih sangat muda, walaupun tampangnya yang sangar. Ia mendekati Mingyu. Entah keberanian dari mana ia duduk di pangkuan Mingyu, memeluk lehernya. Sedikit melenguh ketika sesuatu di bagian selatan mereka bersentuhan. Mingyu tergoda, ia mendongak menatap Wonwoo yang sudah menggigit bibirnya.

"Berpelukan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku mau melanjutkan yang tadi."

"Tidak, Mingyu."

Wonwoo memainkan jarinya di sekitar rambut yang jatuh ke kening Mingyu. Lehernya tepat ada di hadapan Mingyu, seakan mengundang Mingyu untuk melakukan lebih. "Tapi aku mau sekarang."

"Kita bisa bicara tentang turnamen basketmu minggu depan. Bagaimana dengan tiket yang kau janjikan?"

Mingyu mengerang pelan karena pemuda didepannya pintar sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau bilang kau ada workshop pada hari itu?"

"Aku akan membatalkannya karena kekasihku yang tampan sedang bermain," ucapnya sambil membelai pipi Mingyu, membuat yang dibelai menyeringai nakal. Mata sayu lawan bicaranya membuatnya semakin ingin melakukannya. "Hyung.." lirihnya.

Wonwoo membalas dengan menatap mata Mingyu. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium lembut bibir Mingyu, melumatnya pelan. Dan lagi-lagi ia melepaskan ciumannya begitu saja, balas menyeringai ke Mingyu.

Mingyu menghela napas, tangannya berada di bagian bawah belakang Wonwoo, mengangkatnya—menggendongnya—membuat Wonwoo terpekik karena terlalu tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, hyung."

Mingyu membaringkan Wonwoo di kasurnya, menindih badan yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Membelai sayang rambut hingga pipi Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum senang. "Kenapa kau tidak sabaran?"

Mingyu menggeram rendah dan berbisik, "Aku tidak sabaran juga karena dirimu yang selalu menggodaku, hyung."

 **END**

Yeah! Saya lagi suka bikin yang nanggung gini HAHAHAHAHA—maaf

Saya nggak bisa bikin rated M karena saya—jujur aja—takut. Gatau kenapa, padahal bacaan saya yang M semua HAHA.

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
